The Insanity of Ambrosia
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: When Professor Layton almost dies in the effort to stop Descole, Emmy fears for him very much... And is more than glad to have him finally back.


_First of all, I have to admit that I am not a native speaker, so there might be a few mistakes… But I really do love the English language and think it has its own magic, that I nevertheless want to write in English._

 _I certainly know that there will be a few mistakes in this story but if you were so kind as to write me a message to tell me of them, I would immediately correct them :)_

 _Well, I hope you like my story._

 _Disclaimer: All figures belong to Nintendo and I don't earn my money with these stories._

 **The Insanity of Ambrosia**

Descole just had taken Janice/Melina on the tower of his machine of hell and Emmy and the rest had defeated the wolves.

"Luke, come with me!" the Professor said – it seemed he had an idea how to rescue Melina.

"Be careful!" Emmy shouted after them as they ran outside the castle.

"Always!" the Professor shouted back, and then they were gone.

Emmy sighed and said: "Let's go everybody." So she, Inspector Grosky, Mr Whistler, Nina and Amelia ran out of the now moving castle as well. The moment they came outside she just saw how the Professor and Luke flew away in that plane he had built by himself...

"Oh, please be careful" she whispered. Louder she said: "We have to get away from here! It's not safe!"

The Inspector carried Nina in his arms and they started running.

"We have to help my daughter!" Mr Whistler exclaimed.

"Let's run after them!" Emmy suggested and on they went. They ran and ran but Descole's moving machine was faster than they were.

"It's heading to the beach!" the Inspector shouted.

As they were running Emmy looked every other second up to the tower where Descole and Melina where. She looked for the Professor and Luke but could only detect them after a while. It was rather scary watching them flying through the dangerous moving arms of the machine – but she could not look away either.

Suddenly she saw how Luke jumped off the plane and started running on one of the arms!

Emmy's heart pounded heavily. Every moment Luke could fall down and die!

But it came even worse than feared! When Luke had almost reached Melina, he jumped the last metres to get near her, and would thereby have been almost killed by one of the machine arms which was heading to him – if Professor Layton had not flown right into the top of the rotating arm!

A huge explosion was the reaction...

"Professor!" Emmy shouted and ran faster. She looked and looked and did not want to think about the possibility of his death. But what if he really was dead? _No!_ she thought firmly. Not after everything they've been through! Not now that she had found out how much she liked him…

Finally, she saw him climbing up the tower and fighting Descole! Even from down here it looked gracefully and brave...

And then it happened: The Professor played piano and Melina sang – and Ambrosia rose. The island was surrounded by emerald green light, there was some kind of earthquake, so Emmy and the others had to stop in order to not fall down – and then the white ruins of Ambrosia could be seen all around them!

Emmy was so amazed by her surroundings that she forgot about the tower and the machine – until she heard a huge explosion. She looked again at the place where the Professor had been a few minutes ago but there was only fire and smoke now! "Professor!" she shouted again.

And they started running once more, in the direction of the burning machine.

"We have to help them!" Amelia screamed – and they all ran even faster.

Finally, the machine reached the sea and exploded at the steady ruins of Ambrosia.

 _Not far_ , Emmy thought to motivate herself. And then it was only one line of bushes between them and the Professor, Luke and Melina.

First she saw Luke lying on the floor and kneeled at his side – but the boy was not even unconscious.

Then her eyes met with Professor Layton's. She slowly stood up and staggered to him.

He opened his arms for an embrace and she ran the last metres into his arms. "I'm so glad you're alive!" she cried.

"Me, too" he murmured and hugged her firmly.

"Melina!" Mr Whistler suddenly screamed and all eyes went to the unconscious body of Janice.

Professor Layton helped Mr Whistler putting a jacket under her and assured him that this was normal and that she would wake up very soon.

"Thank you" Mr Whistler said and looked at his daughter taking her hand into his own.

The Professor stood up again to give them some privacy and turned to his companions.

Luke sat beside Nina and talked to her, and Inspector Grosky spoke with Amelia. Only his Emmy was standing alone and looking rather pale.

"Everything alright, my dear?" he asked concerned.

She nodded. "Yes. This always happens when everything is over."

He smiled and put his arms again around her to embrace her.

She sighed happily and enjoyed his warmth. Then something came to her mind: "What happened to Descole?" she asked and looked the Professor in the eyes.

"He fell off the tower" he answered sadly and looked back into the woods.

Emmy couldn't stand this sad expression and placed one hand at his cheek as some kind of comfort.

He turned his face so suddenly and looked at her with such an unbelievable expression that she retrieved her hand at once.

They looked at each other's eyes for quite some time, trying to read the thoughts of the other but both failing.

Finally, Professor Layton said: "Please, come with me." and they went into the forest, only a few metres away from the other but not within earshot or visual range.

"What is it?" Emmy wanted to know when they were alone.

He suddenly turned to her and kissed her right on the mouth. It was neither a long kiss nor a strong one, but still it was a real kiss. "I didn't want to do that in front of the others" he mumbled afterwards and turned rather red in the face.

She needed a moment to understand what just happened but then smiled and kissed him right back. This time the kiss was more intense. He stroked over her hair, and she over his back, both not wanting the other to let go.

Eventually, they had to because they needed air, but they stayed close and smiled at each other.

"I am really glad you're alive" Emmy finally chuckled.

"Me, too" the Professor answered.

THE END.


End file.
